Two Queens Beat a Joker
by prophet144
Summary: Oliver Queen has a younger brother, but who is out to kill him? Or is it kill them? This is the third in the AQD series. This is an AU story set in season 6. Series written so far until after Rage. Slash with Oliver/Clark and Bart/Ty pairings.
1. Chp 1 Bleeding Together

I don't own anything related to Smallville or DC Comics and I make no money from this. The only thing I own is Tyler Queen and some of the bad guys that I use.

This is the 3rd story in the AQD (Another Queen in the Deck) series. You have to have read at least that one to understand this story. Collera Rifatta is second, but is not a required read to understand. Please enjoy.

Chp 1

"Dammit Ollie, will you quit that already?" Tyler was getting mad at his brother. For two hours now, they'd been at work stacking hay in the barn while Clark tossed the bales up from the bottom. It wouldn't have taken so long, but every so often the older Queen would grab a handful of hay and stuff it down Ty's shirt. He didn't even want to think about all the places the small bits of hay currently resided in since they were already itching him.

He'd turned around to face his brother, determined to tackle him this time when a hand landed on his shoulder. Without thinking, he gripped that hand and dropped slightly, delivering an elbow strike to the person's midsection even as he tossed them to the ground without letting them go. His fist was drawn back to strike when Clark wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up off of Chloe, who had stopped by to surprise them.

"Stop it Tyler!" He held onto the younger Queen until he settled while looking over at Ollie. "She okay Ollie?"

Ollie had knelt beside Chloe as soon as Clark grabbed his brother. There hadn't been time for him to warn her and he knew that Tyler had been unaware that she was there. The little blonde had landed hard on her back, the breathe knocked out of her lungs and she appeared to be slightly stunned.

"Think she just got the wind knocked out of her." Looking up at his brother, who Clark was still keeping hold of just not as tightly, he worried about how tightly wound Tyler really was at the moment. A soft groan from the petite form beside him drew his attention again before he could say anything. "Just concentrate on breathing Chloe."

She nodded while laying there, the warning Ollie had given them back at the penthouse to never startle Tyler having found new meaning in her mind. True, she had seen him work a few forms since he'd started getting back into shape, but other than the one day in the penthouse Tyler had never seemed that dangerous compared to his brother. Now, however, a new respect had formed in Chloe's mind for the younger blonde.

"Okay, so the next time someone warns me not to startle someone, think I'm really going to listen." Letting Ollie help her sit up, the pint-sized reporter faced Tyler. "Maybe I should have you teach me a few moves."

Tyler just stared at her for a few moments before jerking out of Clark's hold and making a run for the edge of the platform. The move startled them all enough that by the time they figured out he was going to jump, it was too late to stop him. With the practiced ease of someone that was used to acrobatics, Ty launched himself at the rope that was hanging from the rafters. The gloves he'd been wearing to stack the hay the only things that saved his hands as he slid down the rope and dropped the last 10 feet to the ground.

That was where his flight ended as Clark used his superspeed to get in front of him. "We're going to talk about what just happened Tyler."

"What just happened? I almost took out Chloe, Clark. That's what the hell just happened." Fear over having hurt the little blonde and anger that he'd let himself be startled like that colored his voice as he stood toe-to-toe with the brunette. "Now let me go." He tried to brush past the farmboy, but another hand on his shoulder stopped him. Again, his instincts took over, only this time, the fist that was thrown was caught by his brother. Anger flooded him as he launched an attack on Ollie.

Noticing what was going to happen, Clark went over to Chloe, holding his best friend close. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore." She watched the two brothers circle each other, one of them occassionally sending out a punch or kick, testing the other. "Someone's going to get hurt."

"I'll stop it before it gets too bad, but they need to do this."

Chloe frowned up at him. "They need to beat the shit out of each other? That doesn't make any sense Clark."

"They both have a lot of issues to work out Chlo. One of those is the fact that Oliver's been treating Tyler like someone he needs to protect. That's part of the reason that Ty spent over a week out here with just mom before Thanksgiving. For Ollie to stop protecting Tyler, he needs to know that his little brother can take care of himself. This is probably the only way he's really going to understand that his Tyler isn't a kid anymore."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe sighed. "This could get messy."

Tyler never took his eyes off his brother as he ditched his jacket, leaving only a short sleeve T-shirt covering his upper body. The jacket hindered his movements slightly and for this he was going to need every bit of flexibility he could muster. Warily, he let Ollie do the same even as deft fingers removed the watch that rested once again on his left wrist. It had been a graduation present from the older Queen, only given to him a few days ago, and he was not going to have it get broken. The first had been laid to waste a few months after Ollie had disappeared. Lost to a wall after a drunken binge that almost ended with a trip to the emergency room. Carefully, putting it in his pocket, Ty launched into a series of kicks and punches.

Ollie knew he was in trouble as soon as Tyler let loose. The comment he'd made about not being able to beat his little brother was completely true and had been for a few years now. Yeah, he might be able to hold his own for a little while, or at least he'd been able to back then. Now, he was seeing a different side of the kid, no the young man, his brother had grown into. The extra years of training had increased the speed of Ty's attacks along with the force that went with them. Still, he could tell that Tyler was holding back and for right now, Oliver was grateful for that. Dropping suddenly, the older blonde attempted a sweep only to have his brother do a standing backtuck out of it.

Grinning at Ollie, Tyler felt himself relax slightly. The anger that had invaded him so rapidly, slowly leaving and allowing him the chance to enjoy the sparring session this was turning into. Only, no one could call the grin inviting. The predatory gleam that remained in his eyes leant it a definite wolfish quality.

"That all you got old man?"

"Just don't want to hurt that pretty face. I mean, what would your lover think if I did."

"He might hurt you, but in the end I think that I could get him to understand."

Without warning, he did a side flip, landing almost directly in front of his brother before grabbing the man and sending him flying in a throw.

Ollie rolled with the throw, coming up on his feet. That was defnitely something new. Now he really was going to have to sit down and look at those videos Bart had gathered for him. Slowly, his respect for his brother's abilities was going up and the idea of him being out on the streets, while still fearful for him, were slowly turning to pride. Then again, it would be the idiots that Tyler faced that had the need to be afraid, especially if the young man ever got truly pissed.

Clark relaxed slightly as he saw the anger fade from both of the Queens and the fight turn into a sparring session. "Well, at least they aren't going to kill each other now."

Chloe could only roll her eyes as she watched, fascinated by the combination of gymnastics and martial arts that Tyler was using to keep Oliver at a distance and off balance.

"Tyler really is good at that, isn't he?"

"Ollie's got a few moves, but yeah, when it comes to straight up knock down drag outs, Tyler's got him beat hands down."

Moving closer, Ollie tried another sweep only to have Tyler flip up into a handstand and start to push upwards with a strike. That was when both of their worlds took a hard turn. The moisture he felt on his face seemed to appear suddenly followed by a scream of pain from his brother before he registered the burning sensation in his own shoulder. A few moments later, the report of gunshot sounded over the area.

No one moved after hitting the dirt for several minutes. When no other shots were fired, they all seemed to come to life once again. Chloe was already digging out her cellphone and calling for an ambulance while Clark went to check on Ollie and Tyler. What he found was surprising considering that only one shot had been fired.

Ollie groaned as Clark pushed down on the wound in his upper left shoulder before looking over at Tyler, who was clutching his leg. "Check on Ty, Clark."

"I will, let me get you taken care of first." He removed his T-shirt and tore it in two before tearing one half of it in two pieces again. One of those Clark used as a pad and tied it into place with the other strip. Looking over at Chloe, he saw that she was done on the phone. "Chloe, hold pressure down on this while I check on Tyler."

Chloe took a seat beside Ollie, putting her hand where Clark showed her. "Ambulance is on its way."

Clark nodded and went over to Tyler, who had yet to say anything. "Tyler? Talk to me, Ty." As gently as he could, Clark pried the blonde's hands away from the back of his right calf. "I need to see it so that I can help you."

"Fuckin hurts, Clark." He forced himself to lay back, but as soon as the brunette put pressure on the wound, he was sitting up and holding tight onto his friend. "Think it went straight through before it hit Ollie."

"Looks like it grooved the back of your calf, took out some of the muscle." Meeting the younger Queen's eyes, Clark put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to relax okay?"

"Easier said than done." Ty tried to look at his brother, but Clark wouldn't let him.

"He's okay Tyler, but I need you to stay with me right now."

Ollie could hear what Clark was saying and gave Chloe a shaky smile before turning his head slightly. "I'm okay Ty, just listen to Clark."

Tyler relaxed a bit at hearing his brother's voice and rested against Clark as the ambulance pulled into the yard.

Eight hours later, Ollie was slowly pushed into his brother's room. When he'd first been treated, they'd kept him and Tyler separate. It had taken the threat of him signing himself out to be put in his brother's room. Looking back at Clark, he nodded towards the bed that Tyler was laying in.

"I want to check on him first." His shoulder was strapped to his chest for the night, but tomorrow he'd be allowed to use a sling. The wound itself hadn't been that deep, but it had been mainly muscle that was affected. It was definitely going to affect his nightly routine for a while.

Bryan had come in after he'd been put in his own room to fill him in on Tyler. While the gunshot to his shoulder had been mild, the bullet had ripped through the back portion of his brother's right calf. It had left a small entrance hole just a quarter of an inch from his shin on one side and surgery had been needed to clean out the wound track before closing it. The fact that he and Ty had been sparring when the shot came was the only thing that had saved his brother's life. If Tyler hadn't been in a handstand when the shot was fired, Oliver would be an only child now.

Tyler looked over as the door opened, then grinned slightly when he saw his brother. "Least I've got company this time."

Ollie snorted. "What makes you think that I'm staying the night?"

"Bryan already told me a few minutes ago that you were being moved up here." He grew serious. "So who do you think was the target?"

"I'm not sure." The older Queen shook his head. "For now, we're going to work off the assumption that we were both targets. I'm halfway tempted to pack you, me, Clark and Chloe up and get us all back to the Hill."

"So basically you want to turn tail and run? Are you stupid Ollie? Sure that bullet didn't hit your head instead of your shoulder? How the hell do you know that's not what they're expecting us to do?"

Clark raised an eyebrow, not saying anything as he watched the two brothers.

"I want you to be safe Tyler. Three weeks from now I want us both to be alive to celebrate Christmas. If that means we have to leave town for a while, then we do it."

"And what are we going to do at Howard Hill that we can't do here, Ollie? The only thing we'll be more there is isolated. The bridge is the only way on or off and the security system hasn't been upgraded lately to cover the rest of the cliffside. Add in that we have a lot of water between us and the mainland there, we'd be sitting ducks if someone decided to come after us. The best chance we have is at the penthouse and sticking to our normal activities. Letting them know that they haven't scared us off is the best way to handle this."

Oliver was silent for a couple of minutes, then sighed. "Somehow I knew that you would say something like that. Guess that's why you're a better tactician than I am."

"It's only because that's the way my mind works Ollie. I hate the boardroom and second guess all my decisions there, you don't. It's why I keep telling you that I won't take over QI again for any length of time."

"Hopefully you won't ever have to until you feel comfortable enough to do it."

Tyler snorted. "No thanks. I'll play the Queen face for the company or the Foundation, but otherwise you can have it. Although, the Foundation wouldn't be as bad to run if you made me pick one."

"Yeah well, for now you can stick with R&D." Ollie sighed. "All right, since we're not going back to Star City, I want you to look over the security at the Tower. See if there's anything we can do to improve it since you won't be very mobile for a couple of weeks."

"Don't remind me. Bryan says it'll be three weeks before I can go back to really doing anything, again. He wants me to use crutches for at least a week to give the muscle a chance to heal."

Clark laughed softly. "Somehow, I don't think you're going to be able to get by without using them, especially considering the fact that Chloe has already threatened to move in with you two to keep you out of trouble."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Not bad enough my boyfriend is going to freak when he hears this."

"Least he's out of town for his job, right? Means you got a few days."

"That's not a help Ollie. Besides, I seriously doubt Clark's going to let you do a whole lot for a few days either. So don't think that you're in any better off than I am big brother."

Ollie groaned as Clark and Tyler started laughing softly.

"Told ya Ollie, payback can be a bitch." Tyler grinned at his brother as Clark helped him into the other bed.

Clark rolled his eyes. "You two keep this up and I'll gag ya both."

Two pillows went flying at the brunette, who just caught them and laughed. It was definitely going to be an interesting few days.


	2. Chp 2 Comfort and Stands

Standard disclaimer applies. I own Bryan Douglas, the shooter, Mark Jacobs and Tyler. Anyone else, well a girl can wish.

There's a button at the bottom of the page. Remember me when you get to the end of the chapter and let me know what you think. There's a rather large section that is not posted on for ratings sake. If you want to read it, please check out my homepage and World of Slash.

Chp 2

Tyler growled as the phone rang yet again. If Clark didn't hurry up and get here to get Ollie out of his hair, he was going to do something drastic. Flushing the phone hadn't worked and his attack on it with the wrench had been foiled by his brother coming back into the room. Sighing, he shook his head from his position underneath a panel in the Arrow room. Least he'd been able to finally get the doors shut. Stupid techs they'd called in to try and upgrade part of the security system for the penthouse had shorted the entire system. Luckily, they'd been gone before the doors to the room had opened... then closed... repeatedly for almost three hours.

"Ollie, I swear either you find a way to shut the ringer off on that damn thing or I'm going to use it for target practice."

The doors to the room opened, allowing more light in and revealing the lower half of the younger Queen. One leg was stretched out and propped up on a pillow. The other was bent and kept wobbling back and forth as various mutterings were made. Grinning, Ollie leaned against the door, listening.

"Should just shove up it his ass sideways, but he might like that." There was silence for a second and the body stretched out shivered. "God, not an image I want floating in my head. Bad enough I have to hear them at times."

Ollie had to bite on his bottom lip to keep from laughing at his brother. Tyler frustrated was fun, just as long as he didn't cross that line to mad or leap over it to pissed off.

"It'll only take them a couple hours Ty and you can just relax then check to make sure they did it right." A snort could be heard as a pair of pliers were put aside and cutters taken up. "Uh huh, and that's why I am now laid out beneath a frickin glowing green panel rewiring move circuits that I care about. 'We've encountered a slight problem' my ass. Would have served them right if the elevator froze on them and they got stuck there for a few hours."

Clark walked up behind his lover, raising an eyebrow when the blonde held a finger to his lips, grinning wickedly. He nodded and stood there, listening to the mutterings coming from within the room.

"Next time, only person touching this system is myself and our own in house--" The rest was cut off as a metallic clang sounded from within the panel followed by a thud. "Dammit!! That fucking hurt." With a slight growl, he pushed himself out from beneath the panel and found his brother and Clark standing in the doorway, watching him. "Laugh and I swear the two of you will wake up superglued together."

Clark just grinned and shook his head. "Considering some of the other stuff that we've been hearing, that's kinda mild." A soft chuckle escaped him as the younger Queen blushed, realizing he'd been overheard.

"Thought you two were getting out of here for lunch?"

"And I thought you had a friend that was coming over since we agreed that neither one of us was alone for the next few days?" This came from Ollie, who moved further into the room and handed his brother a rag to wipe his hands off with.

Tyler took it and wiped his hands clean, then checked his watch. "He'll be here in about ten minutes. I'll be okay by myself until then." He'd called Bart and invited him over while Clark and Ollie were going to be out for the afternoon, needing to tell him about them getting shot face-to-face. They'd been lucky enough to keep the incident out of the papers, at least so far.

"I don't know Ty," Clark started, "I mean, we made that agreement for a reason. It'd be different if the system was up and running again."

"Actually, I just finished the last connection. Had to replace 3 circuit boards and a master panel, but once the system's rebooted, it should work fine including the partial upgrade. The rest I'll finish myself later."

"Don't push it Tyler. Relax for the rest of the afternoon and tonight Clark and I will help you finish the upgrade."

Rolling his eyes, the young blonde nodded. "Fine, but get out of here before that phone of yours starts ringing again." He used one of the panels to help him get to his feet before grabbing the crutches he was using to get around.

Ollie nodded, adjusting the sling his arm rested in just slightly. "All right, we're going. Call me once he gets here, okay? Then I won't worry so much."

"I promise." Manuevering expertly on the crutches, he walked with the pair towards the elevator, stopping at the desk that held the monitor and tower for secondary access to the security system. The primary was in the room he'd just left, but was without a place for him to stretch out his leg.

"We'll call before we head back, find out if you want us to pick you up something for dinner." Clark said, pulling the door down for the lift gate.

Tyler waved at them as they disappeared, then pulled up the camera for the private elevator. Grinning slightly, he spotted the brunette making obscene gestures up at the camera before he opened the door, knowing that Ollie and them were using the primary elevator since Clark was driving.

"How long were you planning on keeping me out there?" Bart asked, stepping into the living room.

"Until Ollie and Clark had at least left the penthouse." He finished typing in a text to Ollie, letting him know that his 'friend' was there and sent it before looking at his lover, who was scowling at him. "What's wrong?"

"What the hell happened?!"

Blushing slightly, Tyler sighed. "We had a slight run in with the shooter the other day at the farm." Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly before filling Bart in on what had happened. When he was finished, a tense silence settled between them for a few minutes.

"I don't give a damn what Ollie wants, we need to come clean with Clark, at the least about you and me."

"That might not be such a good idea Bart. I mean, what are we going to tell him?"

"We can say that we met at Star City University. It won't be that much of a stretch and I was enrolled for a few classes at the same time as you. Even had that English Lit class together. At least talk to Ollie about it, please Ty." He moved closer to the blonde before taking a seat in his lap. "I can't stand knowing that you're getting hurt like this and then finding out about it days later. Please?"

Tyler sighed and rested his head against the brunette's chest. If the truth were told, he was of half a mind to just spill everything to Clark just so Bart could be around more, especially when he wasn't busy with something for Ollie. "I'll talk to him, but you've got to give me a few days, love. I promise that I will talk to him about coming clean to Clark about us, but right now I've got to let him settle down a bit."

"Good," Bart stated, getting to his feet again. "Now get up and go lay down."

"I'm okay, Bart. Just have to use the crutches and keep taking the meds like Bryan prescribed."

"You're warm Tyler, and rather it's from my recent position on your lap or something else, I want you to lay down for a bit while I grab us some lunch."

Shaking his head, the blonde started getting to his feet, adjusting the crutches once he was up. "Not going to let this go until I do it, are you?"

"Nope, and after we eat, you're getting some rest. Maybe later we'll do something else." He followed his boyfriend into the bedroom, making him lay down and moving the crutches out of reach. After helping Ty get settled, he laid a hand on the blonde's chest. "It scares the hell out of me to know that some is gunning for you and possibly Ollie. Promise me you'll start being more careful."

Sitting up a bit, Tyler captured the brunette's lips, kissing him softly and letting it say more than his words. Pulling back slightly, he rested his forehead against Bart's. "I promise and I'll rest while you go get lunch, just not Mexican. Settles funny with the meds Bryan has me taking right now."

Nodding slightly, Bart stood up. "All right. I'll be back in a few minutes." In seconds, the speedster was out of the room and then out of the apartment, determined to not leave his lover any longer than he had to for at least the rest of the afternoon.

Clark watched the blonde across from him for a few minutes, then reached under the table and put a hand on his knee. "You feeling okay?"

Looking over at the younger man, Ollie nodded. "Yeah, just thinking about the other day." If he was perfectly honest with himself, he was starting to wonder if it wouldn't help them all if they broke down and told Clark about Tyler being involved with Bart. It'd help a lot when it came to having someone stay with his brother, especially without making Chloe a target when Tyler wasn't in any shape to defend her if someone tried something. That, however, was something that he needed to take up with Tyler before he said anything.

"Take it you still haven't come up with anyone that might want you two dead besides the names we already have."

"No, and it doesn't help that with Tyler having spent a couple years as CEO at Queen Industries and me being it before that and again now, that we both have a lot of enemies. For the most part, none of those would be mad enough, least not that I would suspect, to have us killed. Maybe try to undermine a few deals, but not murder."

"What about from your other job? Think someone could have found out who you are and decided to take out you but is mistaking Tyler for you?"

Ollie was quiet for a few moments as he considered that, then sighed. "I don't know. That's not something that I've really thought about, but it does make sense. We're both pretty much the same in looks and I've only got a couple inches on him in height, but at a distance that wouldn't matter."

Clark was silent for a few moments. "Do you think that Tyler's already been out on the streets and might have gotten found out? That whoever this shooter is might have been following him from Star City?"

"I wish that I could answer that Clark. From what Ty has said and withheld, it's highly possible that if he was out and about in Star City that it could have happened." He sighed. "God, there are just so many variables and I don't even know where to start anymore. It tears me up that Tyler and I are finally starting to get back on equal footing and the biggest reason for that is someone is trying to kill him."

"We'll find out who's behind this Ollie, I promise. For now, I think we need to press a bit harder for information on Mark Jacobs and Donald Miller."

The blonde nodded, then began eating as their food arrived. Now all they had to do was get through the next few days without a problem and he might actually start relaxing again.

Tyler woke to a cool hand on his cheek and looked into a pair of worried hazel eyes. "I'm okay, Bart. Remember that Bryan said I might run a fever off and on until I'm over the last of the side effects from the poison. Plus, I was just shot a couple of days ago."

"Still, I have the right to worry about you." Taking a seat on the bed, he placed the thermometer in his lover's ear and waited for it to beep. When the read out showed, he nodded. "It's only 99, so you're lucky." Setting the thermometer aside, he held out the next round of meds the blonde was supposed to take and some water. "Got Italian for lunch from that place out by the airport. Figured you'd appreciate some of their lasagna and manicotti."

Chuckling softly, the younger Queen sat up and took the meds, downing them with the water before nodding. "You know, just because I was born in Rome, doesn't necessarily mean that I really like Italian anymore than anyone else. Besides, you like the manicotti there, not me. I like the lasagna and the fettucini alfredo."

Shrugging the brunette got to his feet and flashed out of the room, returning a few moments later with a tray for the two of them. "Guess that's why I got a little bit of everything and put it on the team account."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Like Ollie's not going to find out about that one." He sat back against the pillows and grinned lewdly at his lover. "Since I'm injured, you going to take care of me by feeding me? Or do I have to strain myself to do that?"

"Oh, I think I might be bribed into 'assisting' you with that chore."

"And what kind of bribe are you referring to Mr. Allen? Because I can assure you, I have plenty of money."

"I don't take money, but I do accept other forms of payment. We can decide exactly what form after lunch." Kissing the blonde softly, then letting it deepen slightly, Bart was loathe to break the contact and groaned softly. "First real food, then payment." Grinning, he held up a bit of the lasagna for his lover.

Lunch was eaten with the food being interspersed with kisses and caresses as they comforted each other. After the meal was over, Bart took the tray back to the kitchen before returning to the bedroom and locking the door. Making his way back over to the bed, Bart made sure to keep eye contact with the blonde as he began to shed his clothes until only his boxers remained.

"Now, I believe we were talking about forms of payment, correct?"

"You are correct." Tyler pulled his shirt over his head. "Are you aware of the fact that Clark and Ollie are supposed to be home sometime this evening?"

"Yes, but right now I don't give a damn Ty. Ollie won't come in if the door's locked and the worst Clark will do is look through the door. He can't see faces that way. For tonight, please, just relax and let me stay."

Tyler was quiet for several moments, then slowly stood and removed the sweatpants he'd been wearing along with his boxers before retaking his position on the bed. "Tonight, but before this happens again, I need to talk to Ollie about telling Clark about us. Maybe we can do it so that Ollie and I pretend we don't know about your ability. That might help things a bit, but later. For now, I think we need to finish our payment arrangements."

***NC-17 Part, please see World of Slash***

Ollie was sitting in Clark's truck as they headed to a movie when he received the text. Thinking it might be from Tyler, his eyebrows shot skyward when he read the contents.

[ Im not leavin ths time. Stayin nite. B]

Groaning softly, Oliver could only shake his head. Apparently Bart had taken his brother getting shot a little harder than he thought he would.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Ty's friend just texted me. Said he was going to stay the night with Tyler and to please not bother them. Guess he was a little more worried than Ty thought he'd be."

"Considering I know how he feels about his boyfriend getting shot, I don't blame him. I can only imagine how I'd feel if it had happened while I was out of town and only found out about it after the fact. Got to be hard on the guy."

"Guess you're right." He shook his head. This was definitely going to require them talking to Clark now. "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Let's find out what's playing and decide when we get there."

"Works for me. Any ideas about dinner?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something. Definitely have plans for dessert."

Chuckling softly, Ollie leaned over and kissed Clark softly before returning to his side of the truck. "I know what you've got in mind and I couldn't agree with you more." Relaxing against the seat, the blonde decided to just roll with things for now and deal with everything else one step at a time.


	3. Chp 3 A Few Truths and a Couple Twists

Disclaimer from previous chapters (and stories) still applies.

Thanks to all that have reviewed here, my homepage and World of Slash. If you want the link to WofS, email me and I'll give it to you or do a search on google. Also, I've taken off the block on anonymous reviewers so if you don't want to leave your name, but want to review, you now can.

Notes: 1) Clark still doesn't know about the JL, but I am going off SV cannon with what I'm about to do. It's been pointed out to me, that it'll become increasingly more difficult to do what I want with the story and my character if I don't move forward with this change. 2) This is an AU folks, and it's fanfiction. Therefore, what I want to happen, can happen. I will, however, try to keep it true to life. 3) I know I'm beating the crap out of Tyler. Trust me, I remember all the hits I've given him, but there's a reason behind the madness and yes, some people just have that kind of luck. Been there, done that, but I've only been shot at 5 times, cut 3 and had various other injuries either work related or wrong place wrong time.

Enjoy the show... er, story.

Chp 3

Tyler groaned softly when he felt someone shaking him, but didn't open his eyes. A soft sigh of frustration was followed by a harder shake. "Dammit Tyler, you need to wake up."

Bart was getting frustrated and slightly worried. He'd woken up first and had spent several minutes just watching the blonde sleep. It wasn't until he'd looked down that he became worried as he spotted the blood seeping through the bandage on his lover's right leg. Knowing that it needed to be taken care of, the speedster had started trying to wake his boyfriend up, but so far hadn't had any luck.

Reaching out to the bedside table, he grabbed his phone and typed in a text, then tried to relax a bit while he waited for answer.

Oliver was just walking out of the movie with Clark when his phone let him know he had a new text. Bringing the message up, he frowned.

[Yer bro leg bleeding cant wake up suggest? B]

Not bothering to type anything back, he called the younger brunette and waited for him to pick up. He'd made up his mind that he and Tyler were going to tell Clark about Bart, leaving out the fact that they knew about his abilities.

"How bad is it bleeding?"

"About half of the backside of the bandage is bloody, but I don't know how long it's been seeping. I just woke up a few minutes ago and like I said, he's still out. I've tried shaking him a couple of times, but he just groans at me."

"Okay, I need you to just keep calm. Clark and I are on the way back."

"I'm not leaving him, Ollie, not like this."

There was a short pause before the older Queen replied. "I'm not asking you to and it'd piss me off if you did. Just hang in there." He hung up and looked at Clark.

"I hate to cut our evening out short, but he's having a problem getting Tyler to wake up. My little brother just keeps groaning at him and it's worrying him."

"If it was you, I'd worry too." Clark laid a hand on his good shoulder and squeezed gently. "We've got plenty of nights ahead of us Ollie. Besides, I'm kinda curious about who this guy is that your brother's been seeing."

Ollie chuckled softly. "Getting protective of my little brother Clark?"

"Hey, he's family."

The blonde stopped and turned to face his boyfriend, his free hand coming up to gently cup the brunette's cheek. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Clark tilted his head a bit, leaning into the gentle hold. "Yeah, I do Oliver. Tyler's like a little brother to me and I worry about him." His own hand reached up and took hold of the one on his cheek and brought it to his mouth, where he kissed it softly. "Come on, let's get going."

Bart put the phone aside after Oliver hung up and looked back down at the blonde that was laying partially across him. Knowing that the older Queen was bringing Clark, he slid himself out from beneath Ty and got dressed before trying once again to wake the blonde.

"Tyler, you need to get up love. You're scaring me here." Once again he shook the blonde, but still only received the soft groan as a reaction. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, then went over and unlocked the door before re-taking his seat on the bed. The best he could do now was to sit and wait.

Oliver was worried as they entered the penthouse and heard nothing. If Bart had gotten Tyler to wake up, then they'd be talking, but silence was the only thing that greeted them.

"Clark, do me a favor and grab the stuff so we can fix Tyler's leg? Rather or not I can get him to wake up, we need to change the bandage and stop the bleeding."

"Not a problem. I'll join you in his room once I got them." Moving off normally, he headed for the bathroom where all the supplies had been put.

Sighing softly, the blonde entered his brother's room and spotted Bart sitting on the bed, holding Tyler's head in his lap. Quietly, he moved over to the pair and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"He'll be okay, but we're going to tell Clark. Just act like Ty and I don't know what you can do and follow our lead." When the brunette nodded, he sighed. "Let's get Tyler on his back and we'll worry about his leg in a few minutes."

Together they moved the younger blonde onto his back. Looking at the other young man, Ollie raised an eyebrow at the hickey on his brother's collarbone. "You know, he could just be exhausted."

"Not funny Oliver. Even when he was just getting over the poison, he wasn't this hard to wake up afterwards."

Shaking his head, Ollie reached out and grabbed Tyler's shoulder. "Tyler, need you to wake up for me."

Tyler groaned softly and tried to open his eyes, but the exhaustion that was running through him started to pull him back down. The knuckles that dug into his chest, however, prevent that from happening. He curled in on himself as his eyes opened. "Jesus that hurt."

"It's supposed to and considering you didn't respond to anything else, I'm tempted to haul your ass to see Bryan." Ollie forced his brother back and started looking him over. "Not to mention you scared Bart half to death."

He turned his head a bit and saw the man in question sitting beside him. Sighing softly, Ty reached a hand out to him. "Didn't mean to scare you, love."

"Yeah well, for right now, let your brother finish looking you over. Then we'll change the bandage on your leg and talk." Taking hold of the hand offered, Bart squeezed softly, letting him know that he wasn't mad.

Clark came in at that point, coming to a stop when he recognized the brunette sitting on the bed next to Tyler, then started walking again. "I got the stuff you wanted. See you managed to get him awake."

"He's still groggy though." Ollie looked up at Clark. "You're going to have to do the changing. I can do it one handed, but I'd rather not."

"I might be groggy, but I'm still here you two." He jerked his head away when his brother tried to check his eyes. "I've got a headache, so stop, okay?"

"Headache or migraine?"

"Just a headache. Actually kinda feel like I'm hungover, but we didn't have any alcohol."

Bart nodded. "We both had iced tea and shared plates of lasagna and manicotti from that Italian place by the airport. That's why I was almost late getting here."

Ollie sighed, then nodded and sat back a bit. "All right, but let's keep you awake for a few hours."

"Don't think he's going to let me go back to sleep for a bit." He looked over at Clark, then blushed slightly. "God, I'm sorry Clark. Clark Kent, this my boyfriend, Bart Allen. Bart, meet Clark, he and Ollie are seeing each other."

Clark nodded at the younger man, who was shaking his head slightly. "Actually, I've met Bart once when my dad was still alive. Gave him a place to stay for a couple of days. Haven't heard from him for a couple of years though. How'd you guys meet?"

Tyler snorted. "Bart made English Lit at Star City U bearable. Between the spit balls he'd launch towards the teacher to the comments he made under his breath, it definitely helped pass the time. We started seeing each other about 8 almost 9 months ago."

Bart blushed. "Yeah, but Ty helped me actually pass that stupid class and finish my GED class."

"Well, for right now, let's get that leg taken care of, then we can all go out and talk." Clark took Ollie's place on the bed. "Might want to turn on your side Tyler. It'll make it easier to take care of this."

Sighing softly, the younger Queen turned to his side, grateful for the sheet that partially covered him. "Thanks for doing this Clark."

"Like I told Oliver earlier, you're family. Taking care of each other is what family does." He looked over at Bart as he spoke, then turned his attention back to removing the bloody bandage from Tyler's calf. "Doesn't look like you actually busted a stitch, but you definitely strained a few of them. Scabs busted open though, so that might be where the blood's coming from."

Ollie took the old bandages from him, putting them in a bag then handed Clark a few damp 4x4's. "Use that to clean the area a bit. Might sting a little Ty."

Tyler hissed as the antiseptic hit the open areas. "A little? Like to know what you view as a little."

Bart chuckled softly as he got up and grabbed Tyler a clean pair of boxers and yoga pants along with a T-shirt.

"Least none of the stitches need to be replaced," Ollie pointed out.

Clark grinned. "Might want to put a couple butterflies in place to ease the strain up on those stitches that he strained."

"Go ahead and do it Clark if you think it needs to be done." Ty sighed as he sat up slightly and slid the T-shirt on Bart handed him.

Nodding, the brunette finished cleaning the area then applied a few butterflie sutures before covering the area with a bit of antibiotic ointment. Looking over at Ollie, the blonde nodded.

"Looks good. Go ahead and wrap it up, then we'll talk over dinner."

Clark finished, then stood up. "Why don't Bart and I go look over the menus while you two talk a bit first?" He didn't wait for a response before nodding towards the other brunette, who handed the clothes in his hand to Ollie and walked out with Clark.

Once in the living room, Clark turned to the younger man. "They don't know, do they? About your ability?"

Bart blushed slightly, then shook his head. "No." Sighing softly, he took a seat. "It took a me a couple months to even meet Oliver and then it wasn't even until three month ago that he finally believed I was seeing Tyler for something other than his money." He looked up at his friend. "I really love him Clark. What if I tell him and he freaks on me or something?"

Clark took a seat beside him. "Bart, I don't think Tyler's the type of person to do that. They both know about what I can do and neither one has acted differently towards me. Tyler barely batted an eyelash when I told him."

"Have you told them about the green meteor rocks? What they do to you?" The blush on the other man's cheeks gave Bart his answer.

"Tell you what, you tell them what you can do and I'll come clean about the rest of my stuff as well, deal?" He held his hand out to the younger man.

It only took a moment for Bart to think it over before reaching out and shaking Clark's hand. "Deal."

When the pair left the brothers alone, Ollie handed the clothes off to Tyler and let him get dressed while he grabbed the crutches from against the wall. Handing them off to his brother, he raised an eyebrow. "Feeling any better?"

"Not much, but I'm definitely a bit more alert. Guess I was more tired than I thought. Add my meds to a round of," he blushed slightly. "Well, I think you know what happened after we ate. Plus everything that's happened the past few days."

"Still, I want you awake for a few hours before you go to sleep again." He handed him the crutches after Ty had finished dressing. "Come on, let's get out there before they get to talking too much."

Clark looked over as the pair came out of the bedroom. "So we've pretty much gotten stuck between Thai and Chinese."

"Thai." The brothers chorused, then started laughing softly, earning a pair of eyebrows from their lovers.

"Okay, think that was a pair of votes for Thai. Write down what you want and I'll call it in." Once Clark had the orders, he moved off a bit to place the order.

Tyler took a seat on the couch next to Bart and put his leg up. "So what plans were you two hatching?"

"Nothing, just catching up."

"I believe that like Tyler doesn't have a hole in his leg." Ollie handed his brother a glass of juice as he took a seat across from the pair as Clark re-joined them.

"Dinner should be here in about 20minutes." He was quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Bart and I were talking. There's a couple of things that you two should know."

Ollie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, like what?"

Bart sighed. "Like I can run faster than anyone on Earth, including Clark."

"Yer kidding." This came from Tyler, who was looking at his lover.

Shaking his head, the younger brunette stood and then took off. In seconds, he was back with a paper from Edge City. "Here."

Tyler took it. "Holy crap." He was silent for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "You've never cheated with that when we were--" A hand over his mouth stopped him, placed there by a blushing speedster.

"Hell no. I love you too much for that." Bart retook his seat next to Tyler and looked over at Oliver. "What about you?"

"What do you expect me to say Bart? I'm kinda surprised, but it doesn't weird me out or anything." Ollie could tell that his words relaxed the younger man, even though they'd been the same ones he used when he first discovered what Bart could do almost a year ago.

Clark chuckled softly and looked at Bart. "Told you." He was quiet for a moment. "Bart's not the only one that has something to share. You and Tyler already know about my hearing, heat and X-ray vision, speed and strength. I've also got superbreath, but what you don't know is that lead is one thing that my vision is blocked by and different colors of meteor rocks effect me in different ways."

Ollie frowned at this last part. "Like what?"

"Well, the green can kill me. They make me really weak and can cause normal weapons to penetrate my skin. The red ones take away my inhibitions, black kinda turns me into two people and silver makes me paranoid. If there are other colors out there, I haven't run across them. So, I don't know how they'd affect me."

The oldest Queen pulled his lover into him. "I'm glad you told me Clark. Least now I know what to expect if you run into any of those." He kissed the younger man softly, then sighed. "Well, since we're letting secrets out of the bag. Bart, Clark already knows this and so does Tyler, but I'm also the Green Arrow." Standing up, he walked over to the desk and used the remote to open up the Arrow Room.

Bart raised an eyebrow, then sped over to the formerly hidden room. "This is so cool." He looked around, noticing that Clark was still on the couch he gave Ollie a small grin, then went back to looking around the room. "Least now I know where your brother got some of his gear from."

"Oh lord." Tyler groaned softly and dropped his head in his hands. He still hadn't come out and admitted to Ollie that he'd already been patrolling the streets, but now that cat was definitely out of the bag.

"So Clark was right. You had already been patrolling a bit in Star City." Oliver looked over at his brother, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Only a few times. Most of it was before the poisoning started. By that time, GA was becoming a bit more random in his patterns and I didn't want to run into him."

"Damn good thing you didn't or I might have had to kick your tail."

Tyler raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Didn't we just have the final tally on rather you could do that anymore or not? And remember, I was totally healthy and competing then."

Rolling his eyes, Ollie shut the door to the room again as Bart took his place by Tyler's side once again. "All right, but I still want you to go out with me a few times here after you get back on your feet. Want to see how you handle yourself on the streets."

"Fine, but I need a new pair of kamas. Left my other ones at the house, but brought my escrima sticks."

Bart snorted. "Lucky you still have those after Andrew snuck up on you that last time."

Tyler blushed hard.

"What happened?" This came from Clark, who was grinning at finding the younger Queen so flustered.

"Tyler was practicing out on the pool deck while I was working on a paper. Guess he must have really been focused on what he was doing because when Andrew came out to tell him he had a phone call..." Bart had to pause so he could stop laughing. "I swear that Tyler and Andrew scared 20 years off of each other. Tyler went to make a strike and Andrew screamed thinking Ty really was attacking him. That broke Ty's concentration and when he noticed Andrew right in his face, he screamed as well and sent his sticks flying. One landed in the gutter and the other in the pool drain."

"Think I apologized to Andrew for a week for that one and did all my own dishes."

"Man, I wish I could have seen that." Ollie grinned, relaxing as he took a seat on the couch by Clark. They had definitely made the right decision in telling Clark, at least about Bart. Now, he didn't have to worry so much about Tyler and the two of them could spend a bit more time together as well.

Dinner was eaten over small talk among the four men. For some reason, no one really wanted to get away from the light hearted mood that had settled over them. The time, however, was not right for them to be able to sit around without trying to do something productive. With trash cleared away and coffee for the two brothers doled out, the group sat down to actually discuss some of the past events.

"I can see Donald having the backing, especially with some of Zucco's old cronies, to hire a shooter to target either Ollie or me. For some reason, I can't see Jacobs doing that. That slime I can definitely see being the one behind the poisoning. The problem is how to find him. Once Derek Austin was questioned and released, Mark Jacobs just disappeared off the map." Tyler tossed down a file he'd been reviewing. "He made a big withdrawal from a local bank in Star City that evening and then nothing. His credit cards are showing no activity and mail is piling up in his box."

Clark raised an eyebrow at that last part, but didn't question how Tyler might know that.

"Okay, that's assuming the shooter is primarily targeting you. If he's after me, and possibly using you to get to me, then it could be a handful of people I've pissed off in the board room."

Bart snorted. "And both of you are considering that the person behind all of this is male."

That stopped them all and they each turned their gazes upon the young brunette. "Okay, you're going to have to explain that one to me." Clark stated, breaking the silence that had followed the comment.

"It's not hard to figure out that both of you have shunned a lot of women, whether it was intentionally or not. Well, you know the saying about a woman scorned."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Oliver stated, shaking his head. "This just got a whole lot more complicated."


	4. Chp 4 Who's for Sale?

Standard disclaimer still applies. If you recognize the character, I don't own it (unless you've been following the series, then I own the non-Smallville/DC characters).

Thanks to all those that have reviewed and to Jay for being my sounding block for ideas. Thanks to Marleen for the more 'speaker friendly' German. I use AltaVista's Babelfish for my language translations. So native speakers, if it screw it up, let me know and feel free to help me out.

Chp 4

Clark rolled his eyes as Chloe and Oliver laughed softly. The three of them had been having lunch while Tyler was at a doctor's appointment. It had been two weeks since he and Ollie had been shot. The appointment was to find out how much healing Tyler still had to do before he could resume his normal routine. At the sound of the elevator rising, they all looked towards the machine. As the lift door raised, the first thing that greeted them was the voice.

"So help me God I'm going to kill you Oliver Jonas Queen!!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the older blonde. "Something you need to tell us before you die?"

Oliver shook his head, then groaned. "The charity auction." He stood up and moved towards the living area. "Tyler, I was going to tell you."

"Tell me? How about asking me Ollie? Jesus Christ! I can't believe you volunteered me for this! I have a boyfriend you know."

"I know, but two of our bachelor's dropped out last minute and we needed at least one replacement. Besides, it's for a good cause and you know it."

"Just because it's for a good cause doesn't mean that I want to parade around on a runway while cougars bid how much they want to pay for a night on the town with me!"

Chloe started laughing first, drawing the brunette in with her, which earned them the attention of both Queens.

"This isn't funny, dammit." Tyler tossed the gossip section of the Daily Planet onto the table.

Clark grinned. "Actually, I'm thinking it's more the little tirade you've got going on that's amusing her more than the fact that you're being sold."

Ollie put his hands on his brother's shoulders, holding onto him. "Look Ty, I promise, if there had been a chance to ask you, I would have, but they needed the replacement because the auction is tomorrow night."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you better be damned glad that I have a tux here." He shook a finger at his brother. "And I expect to see the two of you in the crowd or next year I'll make sure you're on the menu."

Chloe busted out laughing again as Clark choked on what he was drinking.

The brunette looked at Ollie. "You didn't say anything about us having to go somewhere, much less me having to wear a tux."

Oliver blushed slightly. "I was going to ask you about it tonight. It's the annual charity event for the Queen Foundation and I'd really like it if you'd go with me." His arms wrapped around his lover's waist.

Tyler gently pushed Chloe out of the kitchen, then handed her an invitation. "You can bring anyone you want."

"You're not really all that angry about him volunteering you." She took the invitation, then watched the younger Queen.

"I am ticked about it, but only because he didn't ask me first. He's right though. It is for a good cause and I would have done it anyway. Still doesn't mean I have to like it."

Clark sighed. "I don't own a tux."

"We can fix that. Besides, you need at least one if you're going to be going out on the town with me." He kissed Clark softly. "Does that mean you'll go with me?"

"Can't leave you to go by yourself. You might get manhandled."

Ollie snorted. "More like cougar handled. Sometimes I wonder if most of the single rich women all come out for these things just so they can fondle all the guys without getting in trouble for it."

"You do know that Tyler's going to get you back for this and when you least expect it."

"Yeah, I do, but I'll deal with that when it happens." He looked at his watch. "Come on, if we leave now we can get to Arturo's and he can get you fitted this afternoon. Means he'll have it ready for you by tomorrow afternoon."

"Tyler warned me that you'd take me shopping complete with chalk and everything."

"Well, he was right and it comes with the territory." Walking out of the kitchen with Clark, Ollie looked over at his brother who was talking to Chloe. "We're going to Arturo's to get Clark a tux. Your's still fit?"

"He's making a couple of adjustments to a new one for me. Stopped by after Cheryl called and told me. Oh, and Bryan cleared me for my normal routine, took me off two of the meds, but I'm still not cleared for traveling. Although, I do have a leave to go to Star City for a few days."

Ollie frowned at him. "By yourself?"

"I'm meeting someone at the house." They hadn't told Chloe yet who he was dating. "So I won't be alone except on the flight out there and the drive to the house. Already have the jet lined up and Andrew's going to pick me up at the airport."

"Just be careful and make sure you're back in time for Christmas itself. I'd hate to have to tell Martha that you're skipping out."

Tyler blushed. "I promise. And considering I'm helping her again, I'm quite sure I'd have a lot of explaining to do when I got back."

"All right, well you two play nice."

Clark chuckled softly as he followed the older Queen. "Hey Chloe, what are you going to wear?"

The blonde reporter stared at him until the lift closed and the elevator started down, then turned back to Tyler. "He's right, I have nothing to wear. And Jimmy doesn't have a tux."

"How about I call in a couple of favors? Get you and Jimmy squared away since Ollie and I did kinda spring this on you last minute. Consider it a thank you for all of the research that you've helped us out with when it comes to tracking down Jacobs."

She was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I'll take you up on that."

"Good." He went over to the phone and dialed a number. "Guter Tag. Mag ich mit Katarina bitte sprechen?" Grinning, he winked at Chloe while he waited. [Good day. May I speak with Katarina please?]

Chloe raised an eyebrow, not saying anything as she listened, wondering just what else he could do to surprise her.

"Hallo Katarina, hier spricht Tyler Queen." He was silent for a moment while the woman said a few things, then chuckled softly. "Nein, nein, ich bin immer noch mit der gleichen Person zusammen. Ich möchte sie um einen Gefallen bitten." [Hello Katarina, it's Tyler Queen. No, no I'm still involved with the same person. I do have a favor to ask of you.]

If anything, Chloe was definitely amused as she watched the younger Queen. Clark had told her that he spoke a number of languages, but to actually hear it was something else.

" Eine Freundin von mir benötigt ein Kleid für Wohltätigkeitsauktion der Queen Foundation morgen Abend und ich habe mich gefragt ob Sie helfen könnten." Tyler paused, then nodded. "Ich wusste, dass ich auf Sie zählen kann. Bitte setzen Sie es auf mein Konto und grüßen sie Mikael." [A friend of mine is in need of a dress for the Queen Foundation charity auction tomorrow night and I was wondering if you could help her out. I knew that I could count on you Katarina. Please put it on my account and give Mikael my best.]

His soft laughter made Chloe sigh. She knew that he was involved, but damn if she wouldn't have loved to have the chance at him.

"Gut haben Sie einen guten Tag. Auf Wiedersehen." He hung up and looked at Chloe. "Katarina Scholenberg owns a shop downtown. She is more than happy to find you something to wear. As for Jimmy, I'll give you Arturo's address. Just have him go down there and tell Arturo that he's the friend I was talking about." [Well, you have a good day. Goodbye.]

"Don't you need to call him?" She asked, as he wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Actually, I talked to him when I was in there earlier. Kinda figured that you'd take Jimmy and he'd need a tux." He handed her the piece of paper. "Every thing's already been taken care of and all you two have to do is go in and pick what you want, accessories included."

"Tyler, this is too much."

"Chloe, this is nothing. Please, let me do this. It's not often that I get to treat someone as beautiful as yourself to something like this. Besides, if I know anything about women, you'll be getting your hair and makeup done as well. That's plenty for you to worry about."

She blushed slightly at his compliment, but took the paper from him. "Okay, but this will cover a few future searches for you two."

He laughed softly. "If it makes you happy. Now, go on. Katarina's expecting you."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she left. Once on the way down, she sighed. Jimmy was great, but sometimes she wanted someone that would sweep her off her feet. Something told her that Tyler Queen would have been one of those type people. She only hoped that his current love interest realized what they had in the man.

Tyler watched her go, then pulled his cell out to talk to Bart. The brunette was doing a run for Ollie, but would be meeting him in Star City in three days. Taking a seat on the couch, he started talking, letting his lover in on what had been going on since he left.

Clark rolled his eyes as Ollie talked to Arturo in Italian. True, Tyler had told him that his brother could speak the language, but he didn't expect him to carry on an entire conversation with the owner in it. He watched as the man nodded, then moved off to do something while the blonde walked back towards him.

"Are we finally done here?" Clark asked, as he finished tucking his shirt back into his pants.

"Someone's impatient." Ollie slipped his arms around his boyfriend. "Yes, we're done. I was asking Arturo when he thought the tux would be done and he said that he'd drop yours and Tyler's off tomorrow afternoon. He also wanted to make sure that he'd heard right when Tyler said that another young man would be coming in to get fitted for one for tomorrow night."

"Thought Bart was out of town?"

The blonde nodded. "Apparently Tyler was talking about Jimmy. Guess Ty figured he wouldn't have a tux and if he's going to accompany Chloe tomorrow night it was going to be necessary."

"Means Chloe will have to get a dress."

Oliver chuckled softly. "Come on Clark, you should know Tyler well enough by now to realize that he's aware of that. He'll probably send her to Katarina to get one."

"How is it that you two know where to go for such things? I mean, you knowing where to find a dress I can understand because you did date Lois for a bit, but Tyler?"

"Because my brother is the ultimate White Knight." At Clark's raised eyebrow he continued. "I told you before that Ty never bullied anyone at Excelsior. If anything, it was the opposite. Someone didn't have something that they needed, Ty would make sure they had it. Even today, he'll literally give someone the shirt off of his back if they really need it. The clinic at Queen Industries is an example of that."

"Thought that was something you came up with."

"It was Tyler's idea. I was just the one that implemented it. The daycare center I actually started when I realized how many single and working parents we had on payroll, especially at the lower levels." He was quiet for a moment. "Ty's a lot like mom. That's why I'm seriously considering the idea of having him take over the Queen Foundation."

Clark raised an eyebrow at him. "Thought he didn't want to make those kinds of decisions anymore."

Ollie shook his head. "The Foundation is the charitable side of Queen Industries. While QI does donate to different charities and such, the Foundation manages the scholarships and other things. So there's no real business deals that he'd have to worry about."

"Talk it over with him first Ollie and explain to him why. It'll mean more if he has the choice."

"I know." He kissed Clark softly on the lips. "Come on, let's get out of here and go get something to eat." Taking his boyfriend's hand, the pair left.

The next evening found the three men in various stages of getting ready for the evening. Tyler was dressed except for his tie and was checking email when Clark came out of the bedroom looking frustrated.

"Something wrong Clark?"

"Other than not being able to get these cuff links or tie done right?"

The younger Queen laughed softly as he shut the computer down and went over to the brunette. "Ollie's would gladly show you when he finishes in the shower, but I get the feeling that you want to be done by then."

"If you don't mind. Otherwise we might not get there on time."

"Yeah, can see how that might be a problem." He grinned. "Okay, first off, leave the tie for the limo ride. It'll be more comfortable for you. Secondly, always try to get help with the cuff links. Mainly because it's easier to have help getting them into place." In less than a minute, Tyler had the cuff links done. "There ya go."

"Thanks Tyler."

"No problem." Movement off to his left caught his attention and he grinned as his brother came out. "About time you finished in there."

Oliver snorted. "Don't even start with me. That call with Tokyo was supposed to take 20 minutes and it ended up taking two hours."

"Everything go okay?"

"We got everything worked out. Just took a bit of compromising on their part." The older Queen grinned. "See you told him about the tie."

Clark blushed slightly, but grinned back at him. "Yes, he told me about leaving the tie until the limo."

"Okay, then let's get out of here."

Tyler huffed. "You're just in a hurry to have me sold off."

"Now would I be in a hurry to do that?" Ollie asked, trying to look innocent.

Tyler and Clark looked at each other, shook their heads and headed for the elevator without answering him.


	5. Chp 5 On the Auction Block

Standard disclaimer goes here.

Thanks for the reviews and the adds. Glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. Just a reminder, if you haven't read Another Queen in the Deck, you won't understand some of the stuff later on. So please, read that first. My homepage has the Full versions. Also, I use a translator service when I write in other languages. So if there's a problem with the translation, I apologize. If that is your native language and you can translate the English that I put in brackets afterwards, I'll give you credit for it just like I did in the last chapter.

On with the story. And I have no idea how Charity Bachelor Auctions really run, so I apologize in advance. There's not a lot of stories out there about them/ with them.

Chp 5

Clark shook his head grinning as he watched Tyler work the room. "You know, as much as he was complaining about this, he's really good at it."

Oliver chuckled slightly. "Ty puts on a very good public face and has since he was about 14 and I started dragging him to some of these things. You'd never know he gets as nervous as he does or complains as much as what we heard, watching him."

For his part, Oliver had always been proud of his brother's ability to talk to the variety of people that came to these events. Almost every guest there, by the time the event was over, would have had a visit, even if it was just hello, from his brother. Their mother had the same ability. It was just one of the many things that reminded Oliver of her when he watched his brother. Other times, it was their father that he would see in Tyler's actions. Tonight, however, was all their mother as he made his way around the room before the auction actually got started.

Chloe came up to them and sighed. "You know, if it wasn't for people watching, these things would be kinda boring."

Clark grinned at her. "Think that's the point of them."

Ollie rolled his eyes, then nodded at Chloe. "I see that Tyler sent you to see Katarina for a dress. It looks very nice on you."

She blushed. "Thank you. Although, when he called her and spoke to her in German I thought that I was going to need a translator when I got to the boutique. When I got there, however, she spoke excellent English."

"I made a comment about that to Ty when he took me to get fitted at Arturo's before mine and Ollie's weekend away. Said that it was a way for him to keep his language skills sharp." Clark glanced over at his boyfriend. "He also said that you both know French, Spanish, German, Italian, Latin and that you know Russian, but he's learning it."

The blonde billionaire nodded. "Our mom made sure that we knew, well me more than Tyler, how important it was to be able to conduct business in other languages. Also, she felt that it broadened our cultural knowledge to know something besides English. Ty's better at Italian and French, but German and Russian are my forte. I've also picked up Japanese, but he doesn't know about that one yet."

"Who doesn't know about what?" Tyler asked, as he came up to the group, tugging slightly on his tie.

"Just discussing your fondness for other languages." This came from Chloe as she swatted his hand.

"Keep messing with that tie like that and it's going to come undone."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Like his brother and Clark, the tux he was wearing fitted him perfectly. A three-button suit jacket overlaid a six-button vest. The white dress shirt was made of Italian silk and was adorned by a black bow tie. A midnight blue handkerchief rested in the pocket of his jacket. Creases were still visible in the black slacks that barely rested on the top of his black wingtips. The only difference between the outfits the three men wore were the color of the handkerchiefs in the jacket pockets and the cut of the suits. It was kind of surprising to see Ollie with a white one, but Clark's red had been almost a given.

Tyler checked his watch and sighed as he put the tumbler he'd been drinking from on a passing tray. "Guess it's time for me to head over to the auction block." He tweaked his jacket cuffs a bit before straightening his tie. Then he fixed a mock glare at his brother. "I'm getting you back for this." Shaking a finger at the older Queen, he left them to join the other bachelor's being 'sold' that night.

Ollie shook his head. "I don't want to know what he's going to do." The blonde sighed. "And if it's time for him to join the bachelors, it's time for me to get things started."

Clark watched him go and then turned to Chloe as Jimmy came up to them. "So are you two having fun?"

Jimmy grinned. "This is great." He fingered the tux he was wearing. "I just can't believe that Tyler paid for both my tux and Chloe's dress. I mean, I know that he has the money and all, but still, the guy barely knows us."

Chloe sighed. It was apparent from her expression that they'd had this conversation before. "I told you, he was trying to be nice since they sprung the invite on us last minute. Besides, I think it helps Tyler to know that at least one woman in the audience won't be trying to claim him."

Chuckling softly, Clark nodded. "I'm sure it does help him. Although, watching him amongst the crowd, you'd think he wouldn't mind."

The short blonde snorted softly. "You didn't see him blush when one woman swatted his butt as he walked by. If there'd been anything flammable close to his face at the time, the sprinklers would have gone off. Then again, I don't think it helped that she did it in front of her husband."

Clark shook his head. "Yeah well, I'm kinda hoping that when Ty decides to pay Ollie back for this, I'm not in the line of fire as well."

The trio fell silent as Ollie took his place at the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, let me begin by thanking all of you for coming tonight. Every year, the Queen Foundation chooses a charity from its list of annual recipients to spotlight. This year, the spotlight charity is the Second Homes Children's Home here in Metropolis. Throughout the evening, you've seen the slide shows about the Home as well as met some of the children that currently reside there. Second Homes is responsible for caring for children of all races, sexes and origins and finding loving homes that will give them the chance to succeed in life. Even when those who call it's walls home reach the age of 18, they are not kicked to the streets and left to fend for themselves. Instead, they are offered jobs within the Home and scholarships to either the local community college or Metropolis University so that they can continue their education."

Oliver paused as he looked out over the crowd, then returned to his speech. "All the proceeds from tonight's auction will go directly to Second Homes so that their mission can continue. Let the auction begin." He stepped off the stage so that the auctioneer could take his position at the podium and headed back over to Clark and them. "Glad that part's over with."

"You did great Ollie." Chloe said, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah man. I didn't even know that the place existed until tonight, much less what all they did." This came from Jimmy as he got his camera ready to take a few pictures.

"Not many people do, which makes it both easier and harder to make sure their work continues. Easier because there's not as much media attention on them every single day. Harder because without that same media attention, like you just said, a lot of people don't know that they are out there."

"So when's Ty scheduled to be sold?" Clark asked, grinning at the blonde.

"He's last on the list. Figured it would be best to save him for last so that if he goes at a high price, it won't seem like everyone else has to measure up to it. I'm pretty sure that the name alone will draw a high price."

Chloe laughed softly. "That might be true, but your brother is no slouch in the looks department Oliver. I'm sure that if Tyler's last name wasn't Queen, he'd still draw a high price."

Tyler sighed as he took a sip from the bottle of water he'd gotten. He hated waiting, but knew that his brother had put him last on the roster for a reason. The most he'd heard one of the other guys go for so far is $1.5 million. When he heard the auctioneer start into a small speech, he knew that it was his time. Finishing off the water, he stood up and made his way to the curtain.

The auctioneer waited for the applause to die down before he started speaking. "I would like to thank everyone for their generous efforts so far this evening. Remember that all of our bachelor's are adults, but that we are not 'selling' them for the purpose of carnal pleasures. Most of our fellows, although not married, are actually in relationships with someone and have volunteered themselves tonight to help Second Homes."

There was a slight pause as he let that gentle reminder go out amongst the crowd. Taking a sip of water, he started speaking again.

"The final bachelor on our list tonight is actually a son of Star City, however, he has started to make a second home for himself in our fair city. This young man has two bachelor degrees from Star City University, is an accomplished athlete and is sure to steal the hearts of several people here tonight. At 6ft tall, this blonde haired brown eyed bachelor might be easy on the eyes, but I have no doubt that he will be hard on a few wallets tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler Queen."

Tyler stepped out onto the runway, pausing as he emerged from behind the curtains. Cracking a smile, he started walking down the catwalk, hands in his pockets that forced the bottom of his jacket apart slightly where he'd unbuttoned the last one. At the end, he turned slowly while the auctioneer did his thing then slowly made his way back to the top of the stage.

"Doesn't look like much of an athlete to me." The comment came from off to his left and made him roll his eyes. Deciding to show them, he unbuttoned his jacket and slid it from his shoulders. Tossing it to Chloe, who was standing close to the runway, he winked at her before turning back around to face the crowd. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before he took a couple of running steps before launching into a series of gymnastic moves. Towards the end of the stage, he launched himself upward into a back flip in the full layout position. When he landed, Tyler immediately started back the way he'd come in another series of flips, this time finishing in a double back tuck. As he finished, he walked back over to edge of the stage by where Chloe was standing and took his jacket back from her. With another wink, he straightened up and slid it back into place before coming to a stop close to the auctioneer.

Clark chuckled softly. "Tyler definitely knows how to make an impression." The bids had started going up rapidly as the younger Queen went through his little demonstration.

Ollie nodded. "That he does. I'm just surprised that he didn't take his shoes off to do that. Then again, he might be limping a bit later considering I'm pretty sure that floor wasn't the best place to do that with his leg still healing."

"Maybe." The brunette was going to say something else, but stopped when he heard the amount the auctioneer was doing his final round with. When the gavel went down, he looked over at Oliver. "Did he really just say that your brother sold for $8 million?"

"Yeah, I think he did." To say that he was stunned was an understatement. "I mean, I knew that Ty would bring in a decent bid, but not that much." He finished off his drink and set it on a passing server's tray, then made his way up to the stage.

Tyler watched from the wings as Ollie made his way back to the podium. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your generous efforts here tonight. From two bachelors alone, we have raised more than $9.5 million dollars for Second Homes. Hopefully, this will allow them to provide even more opportunities for the children that reside there. Enjoy the rest of the evening and as a reminder, last call for alcoholic beverages will be in one hour. Thank you." He left the stage and made his way to his brother.

Oliver stopped in front of Tyler and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you know who got you?"

"An older woman, well, older for me. Think she's in her 40's, brown hair and about 5'8". She was wearing a gold dress with a single strap over her left shoulder."

"I can think of a few that would fit that description except for the dress. When she comes back here after paying and to work out the arrangements for the date, point her out to me." He nodded at Ty's right leg. "How's the leg?"

"Probably shouldn't have done that second pass, but it's been a part of my floor routine for a while."

"I know you don't usually drink, but if it gets to be too much for you, let me know and I'll get you something." He held up a hand. "Just enough to take the edge off and I'll make sure you can't taste the alcohol."

"If it gets that bad I'll let you know." Tyler stood up as a woman approached them both.

"Well, I must say, you look even more handsome up close." She eyed Tyler like someone assessing a prized animal. "Julie Danforth." A hand came forward, palm down.

Tyler took hold of the offered hand, clasping it gently before laying a chaste kiss to the back of it. "Tyler Queen, and the brute standing next to me is my brother, Oliver."

Oliver repeated the gesture, then grinned at the woman. "Thank you again for the generous contribution. I'll leave you two alone to discuss your evening." He nodded at them both, then left to rejoin Clark. As soon as he was next to his boyfriend, he frowned. "There's something about that woman."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you're talking about the woman that purchased Ty?"

"Yeah, her name's Julie Danforth and I don't know, but there's just something about her."

"If it's really bugging you, run her name through one of your sources."

Ollie nodded. "Might just do that."

Tyler watched his brother leave, then turned back to the woman. "So, did you have something specific in mind or are you willing to allow me to make the arrangements?"

Julie smiled. "No, I have something very specific in mind actually. Tomorrow night, eight o'clock at Midaori's. I'll be waiting for you." She left before he could say anything else.

Shaking his head, Tyler made his way back out front and re-joined Clark and his brother. "Well, that was just plain weird."

His brother frowned at him. "Weird how?"

"She already had dinner planned. I have to meet her tomorrow night at Midaori's."

"Just be careful Tyler. There's something familiar about her and I don't know what it is right now."

"I plan on it, trust me." He looked down at his watch. "I'm going to head back to the penthouse. My leg's starting to bug me a bit and I want to lay down." Truthfully, he was feeling really tired and just wanted to go to bed. If he was totally honest with himself, he almost felt as if a migraine was coming on.

Oliver looked at his own watch and nodded. "Come on, we can all get out of here and call it a night." He waved Chloe and Jimmy over. "We're going to head out. Did you two need a ride?"

Chloe grinned. "No, we're good and I think Jimmy still needs a few more shots before he's finished." Even as she had been speaking, the budding photojournalist had been taking pictures. "We'll talk to you guys later." She leaned over and kissed Tyler on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly. "Thank you again for the dress."

"You're welcome, Chloe. You and Jimmy take care and I'll talk to you guys later." He started towards the door, easing his way through the crowd.

Clark gave his best friend a quick hug. "Talk to you later Clo." He kissed the top of her head and waited for Ollie.

The blonde billionaire grinned as he laid a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you two enjoyed tonight. See you later, short stack." Together, he and Clark made their way to the elevator where they found Tyler waiting for them.

A few minutes later found the trio in the limo on their way back to the penthouse. The first thing Tyler did was to remove his tie and stuff it into his pocket.

"I hate those damn things. Always make me feel like I'm being choked."

"They definitely are a little uncomfortable." Clark stated, pulling his off as well. "That was quite a little display you put on back there."

Ty rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it was probably stupid, but I heard this jerk off say something about me not looking like an athlete and I kinda let it get to me. Don't get me wrong, it was fun to do. It probably just wasn't the smartest thing to do with having been shot a couple weeks ago. Leg's starting to hurt a bit."

"At least you recognized it and then didn't aggravate it any further." Ollie stated, loosening his own tie, but leaving it draped around his neck as he unbuttoned his top three buttons.

"I might push it, but pain is not something I like. Just had to learn to live with it a bit more because of gymnastics and the martial arts. If I hadn't, then I would never have been able to practice daily." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Sleep claimed him almost immediately.

Clark grinned as he watched the younger blonde. "And he's out for the count."

Oliver leaned over and captured the brunette's lips. At first, the kiss was light, but soon the blonde had it deepening. Pulling back, he grinned at his lover. "He might be out, but we're just getting started."

***The rest of this chapter is available to read on my homepage. Think you know by now, if you've kept up with the series, why that is. Figured it'd been long enough since I'd given you guys a Clark/Ollie moment. Enjoy.***


End file.
